Amaryllis
by pickledoatmeals
Summary: In which Nezumi is a rogue; Shion, a cleric; Inukashi, an invoker; and Safu, a mage; but they're also high school students in London. Rikiga the necromancer joins later. NezuShi.


**Warnings:** Not beta'd, OOCness, lame puns ahead

**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** Published over a year ago, but deleted due to some reasons. Republishing again just for the heck of it. I'll be inventing some of the character's (last) names because they have none, and due to the lack of characters, minor OCs are made, so do forgive me for that.

* * *

_Chapter One: Poppy_

* * *

**I.**

There she stood on the stage, clad in a silky, royal blue ball gown. It was billowy and had creamy white ruffles and laces at every hem, in which the long sleeves and skirt had vertical pinstripes in navy blue. Her long, blue-black hair was adorned with a white rose placed above her left ear. A soft wind blew from the east side of the stage, causing her velvet tresses to sway ever so gently. The lightings were altered a bit, giving extra shine to her glossy red lips, and putting her in the spotlight. The crowd just stared at her in utter mesmerisation. Some had their mouths agape, while others were in a daze, and wide-eyed. The maiden cast her glance upon the audience, giving them a soft and serene smile.

"Up until now, I still can't believe that that badmouthed rascal could be this beautiful," said a tawny girl somewhere in the middle of the spectators. She crossed her arms and scowled. "Look at him, acting all majestic and prim! That phony of an actor…!" She then ruffled her long, wavy dark greenish-brown hair in irritation.

"Now, now, Inukashi, be quiet. You're disturbing others," a girl beside her said. She had a neatly combed short, brown hair, unlike the aforementioned Inukashi's, which was now a total mess. "Though I won't deny that Nezumi is indeed stunning…"

"I won't deny that either. But the problem is, he is fooling this entire people! He exploits his androgynous features whenever he can! He uses your weakness to defeat you! He never fails to be sarcastic in every situation! But whenever he's performing, he becomes a totally different person. Just how vexing is that, huh, Safu?" Inukashi complained, in which the other people around looked at her.

"Shhhhhh! Everyone knows that already! But Nezumi's an actor after all, nicknamed Eve on the stage," Safu replied.

Back on the stage, the damsel—who is actually a male "rascal" (as Inukashi would put it)—was now surrounded by other stage actors and actresses in lavish clothes and dresses, all gazing at her. But to put emphasis on the main actress, a brighter light was focused on Eve, and the rest of the stage was slightly dimmed. She stood in a corner, looking wary of her surroundings. While fidgeting her fingers and looking apprehensive and all, a dashing debonair in the other corner was put in the limelight.

"That's his leading man, isn't he? Man, this is fun! Nezumi being paired with a fellow bloke…" Inukashi giggled, "Hey, Shion, why are you so quiet?"

Said boy seemed to be suddenly shaken out of his stupor. "Uh, me?"

"Why, is there any other Shion here?" she replied bitingly.

"Erm… I don't know… Maybe I was just too busy looking at Nezumi or something… Isn't he beautiful?" Shion said.

"I believe we're done with that topic a bit earlier, right, Safu?" Inukashi asked.

"I guess so… Look, the dialogue's starting!" said Safu.

"My Lady, would you be so kind as to grant this man a dance?" the gentleman enquired eloquently as he approached her, while the other guests turned their attention towards them.

Eve looked innocently surprised. She hesitated for a while, but then put her hand on the other's offered one nevertheless.

Murmurs arose from the stage. "Oh my, the Prince is being stolen by some unnamed, beguiling lady!"

"Some charming dame she is, eh?"

"Is she the one the Prince is going to pick? I shouldn't have kept my hopes high!"

"Who the hell is she, anyway?"

The Prince led her to the centre of the upper platform, and the orchestra began playing a mellifluous Waltz. Having no other choice, the guests just danced with whomever they pleased, seeing that neither the much-coveted Prince nor this lovely woman could belong to them.

All through the while they said nothing to each other. They just gazed at each other's eyes, a smile never leaving their lips. Not a word was uttered, for the looks on their faces were enough to describe the thrill and enchantment they're feeling. Three songs had passed, and the buffets and smorgasbords appeared. Eve sat beside the prince, the limelight focused on them. She gracefully brought the food to her lips, opened her mouth with utmost daintiness, and chewed it delicately.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Inukashi cried silently (for fear of disturbing the others again), "Just… Just… Just… Ugh! I've had enough! On the stage he eats like a total princess, but when he's with us, he eats like a boar! That pretentious, mediocre actor!"

"Don't make me call you by your real name, Inukashi. Save the snide comments for later," Safu chided.

Inukashi looked horrified upon the mention of her 'real name'. "Anything but that."

"But isn't it nice?" Shion commented, "We get to see this side of Nezumi he is so careful to not let us witness…"

He really appeared to be so happy… No, "happy" is a word too weak to describe the fine smile on his lips and the longing, contented look on his face. His red eyes showed nothing but admiration and satisfaction. Yes, he was serenely blissful.

Inukashi whispered to Safu. "Why is Shion like that the entire play? I mean, being wistful and all?"

"I don't know," she answered, "Maybe because this is the first time he saw him act…?"

"W-what? This is the first time he saw that rascal on the stage? But haven't they've been friends for eight years or so? "

"Well, Nezumi doesn't like people he personally knew watching him perform, especially not Shion…"

Another dulcet song from the orchestra rang across the auditorium. First was the deep sound of cellos, followed the high pitch of violins, then clarinets and flutes, until all of the instruments worked together to produce a rather slow and romantic number led by the conductor.

The Prince led Eve to the dance floor. The other guests gawped at them again, watching them move their elegant bodies into a majestic dance. Eve looked just like Shion—serenely blissful.

"May I trouble the Lady with her name?" the Prince asked huskily.

Eve looked a bit troubled, though she can't deny that she was smitten by the Prince's voice.

"Is there something wrong? Or you don't want to tell me your name… Which I'm sure is as beautiful as you are," he said, and kissed her knuckles.

In the crowd, Inukashi burst into a fit of manic but quiet giggles. "J-just how humiliating i-is that! B-being kissed b-by a fellow m-man… Bwahahaha!"

While Safu was reprimanding her (yet again), and a wave of discomfort washed over Shion's features.

Then, a loud strike of a clock was heard.

Eve stared at the clock as the minute hand landed onto twelve. She let go of the Prince's hand and ran away. The Prince chased her to the lower platform, screaming 'Wait! Wait!' The maiden ran hastily, for fear of all the magic disappearing any second now. As a result, she left the glass shoe enclosing her right foot **(1)**, and disappeared to the right side of the stage. The spotlight was now on the Prince, who was bewildered and agonising. "Such a fair maiden… Why did she run away from me? When will I ever see her again?"

A curtain fell down, and rose again after a few seconds. The rich robes the Prince wore at the party were now replaced by his everyday princely clothes. Two actors, which appeared to be the King and Queen, were behind him, and in front, a rotund, elderly man held a piece of parchment before him. On the low bridge of his nose sat small, circular spectacles. Villagers were gathered in front.

The fat man cleared his throat. "To everyone's knowledge, an unknown but extremely attractive lady danced in the halls of the castle last night. The Prince does not wish to wed anyone but her. But alas, just when he was about to hear the sweet maiden's name, she abruptly stormed away. And thus, the Prince has thought of a way to find her," then, in came a scrawny man who held a rich violet cushion on his hands, which cradled the glass shoe, "The woman whose feet fits in this glass shoe shall win the Prince as her husband. We shall search the entire land to find this lady who captivated the Prince's heart."

The actors playing as residents gasped. "That should be easy!"

Inukashi sighed. "Fairy tales sure lack a more logical explanation… As if Cinderella's shoe size was the only one in the world…"

"It is though, in the Grimm Brothers' story," the short-haired one answered.

"It's Christian Perrault's," Shion said. Noticing both the surprised looks on the girls' faces, he hastily added, "Nezumi has tons of books, you know…"

A curtain fell, then the once palace main gate front became a parlour of a decent house.

"This is the last house," the Prince said, "We cannot find the Lady anywhere. That is why I came to a conclushion that she is here."

He cast his glance over the two ugly women in front of her. The skinny one had a hooked nose, and the podgy one had pimples all over her face. More like she was a pimple which grew a face underneath, as they say. He turned towards the audience and said with a forlorn expresshion, "Is she really one of them?"

"Why is he talking to us?" Inukashi asked.

"Have you never seen a play before?" Safu enquired in return.

"I have seen some when I was a kid. Besides, I'm too busy with school and my dogs, and the Arts has never been my thing. Is it really natural for stage actors to converse with their audience?"

"Yes, it is. I've watched some plays before, and they sometimes tell the audience what they really feel as opposed to what their actions show. I reckon that they're called… Uhmm… I can't recall after all…" Safu answered, followed by a soft 'teehee'.

"They're called asides," Shion intervened.

They both stared at him, a bit surprised. It was immediately replaced with a teasing look.

"My, my, Shion, for someone who first saw a play, you sure are knowledgeable about this thing… And fairy tales, too," the dark girl said with a smirk.

"I'm not one you'd call 'knowledgeable' about performing arts. And also, this isn't the first time I've watched a play. Nezumi and I went to see some before… On tape, though," the white-haired boy said.

On the stage, the Prince wailed during his aside. "Oh, how my poor heart weeps! If ever the shoe fits on one of these… These… These visually-challenged ladies, I shall be forced to marry the woman I do not love… Oh Lord, save me from this plight!" (Pun not intended.)

The spotlight was removed from the Prince, and the whole stage was presented before the public eye.

The same corpulent and bony men appeared, carrying the glass-shoe-bearing cushion.

"I shall try it first," the thin sister squawked. She sat, slid her foot inside the shoe, but try as she might; her foot was too small. She was about to try a little more, but the rotund sister interfered.

"It clearly doesn't fit you," she said, shoving her sister away from the chair. She then quickly grabbed the shoe away from her, but her large foot won't budge. She didn't even need to go for a second try to realise that her efforts would be in vain.

"That's strange," said the footman, who came with the prince and other two servants, "This is the last house in the Kingdom… By any chance, is there still another girl in this house?"

Both sisters looked at their witch-looking mother. She finally revealed hesitantly, "There is, but she didn't go to the ball. No use in letting her try."

"But could you at least bring her out? Who knows, she might be the one we're looking for!" the footman suggested.

"I said she didn't go to the ball!" the wicked mother bawled.

The people from the palace were taken aback for the woman's rude behaviour. After a few seconds of recovery, the Prince declared, "I demand to see the remaining Lady."

"I-I told y-you," the mother stuttered, trying to be a bit more careful this time, "Cinderella didn't attend the ball. How could she accidentally leave that shoe behind if she was just sitting in the chimney corner among the cinders?"

"Cinderella? So that is her name…" he thought muttered.

"Please, Your Majesty, listen to me! She didn't go last night!"

"I demand that you bring the Lady here," the Prince ordered sternly, "What harm would trying bring?"

And just like any other fairy tales, Cinderella was brought before the nobleman's presence without any further squabble. She entered the room dressed in her tattered and filthy working dress. She sat on the chair regally, tucking a few loose strands of her rather messy blue-black tresses behind her ear. Slowly, she placed her left foot on the footrest, and wore the glass slipper without breaking a sweat.

At first everyone was stupefied. After a few moments, the footman exclaimed gleefully, "It fits! It fits! We have found the lady who shall betroth the Prince!"

The Prince just flashed a very endearing smile which softened his features. Just when he was about to take Cinderella's hand, said lady pulled out the other glass shoe from her pockets, and then slipped it into her right foot. She looked into the Prince's eyes, grey orbs locking onto amber ones.

"…Those were the same eyes I stared into last night…" he said softly, ignoring the rest of the world, and taking her hands.

Even though her face was smudged with a thin layer of dirt, she still looked far prettier than her sisters.

While the soon-to-be-married couple shared a moment of love, the mother and her two ugly daughters gritted their teeth in jealousy and anger. Same thoughts run through their birdbrains: "How did she come to the ball? Why weren't we able to notice her?"

As if hearing their musings, Cinderella explained with a genuine smile. "My fairy godmother helped me—that's all you need to know."

The curtain fell again, and when it rose, it showed the whole cast at the Prince and Cinderella's matrimony.

The marriage attendees were rejoicing—well, save for the lucky lady's family, who still viewed her with envy, though their hearts softened at the slightest for her. The newlywed couple, arm in arm, offered their guests the sincerest of happiest of their smiles.

Everyone thought that the wedding—and play—has ended, but to their great astonishment, the Prince grabbed Cinderella's chin, and pressed their lips.

And just like the ending of most fairy tales—'And they lived happily ever after.'

Everyone was thunderstruck. They all knew that Cinderella was played by Eve, a man in real life, and a fellow male just kissed him on the lips. Inukashi guffawed, Safu was thinking hard, Shion can't believe what was happening, and the audience was torn among laughter, disgust, and acclamation.

The curtain covered the stage again. The crowd was in a roar, applauding, screaming, and squealing. Cries of Nezumi's fangirls were the most audible, which caused Shion discomfort once more. Safu joined the clapping of hands, and Inukashi joined, too, although reluctantly. She was still chuckling, wiping tears of mirth from the corner of her eyes. The curtain sprung up, revealing the actors in a heartfelt bow. More acclaims followed, the actors bowed once more, and the stage closed permanently. Well, for the rest of the day or so.

"That was a good pre-festival show," someone from the audience commented.

Safu was conteded. Inukashi was didn't know whether she'll be annoyed or amused. And Shion was distressed, but not because of the kiss. It was entirely something else.

Half of the crowd, mostly the female population, raced to get to the backstage or dressing room to get close to their objects of admiration. The trio followed the flow, too, but they couldn't get any closer to Nezumi because of the plethora of people. All they had was a glimpse of him and his 'fragile-little-lady' smile (in which Inukashi had barracked). They were so far away from the stage that even Eve herself can't—or didn't—see them.

**II.**

It was just 7:15 am the next day, forty-five minutes before classes. Shion was sitting on a chair beside a seat by the window (which belonged to Nezumi), at the second to the last row. Safu arrived five minutes later and placed her things at the first row's central chair. She strode towards the boy, who was reading a book.

"Good morning, Shion!" Safu greeted.

"Oh, hey, Safu," he replied.

She sat on the vacant chair in front of Shion. "What are you reading?"

"The Picture of Dorian Gray, by Oscar Wilde," Shion answered.

"Picture of what? I've never heard of that before…"

"Picture of Dorian Gray. It's the story of handsome Gray, who upon having his portrait painted, desires that the picture will age and grow ugly instead, and that he may remain eternally beautiful."

"I see… Where did you get that volume, though? Oh, I know—Nezumi."

Shion smiled sheepishly. A few students entered the room, proceeding towards their respective seats.

"I just noticed," Safu said, taking the book from Shion, and playing with it, "Whenever we talk about him these past few days, it's as if he's some far-away entity who brings you feelings of wistfulness. Did you two fight or something?"

A bitter smile crept its way onto Shion's lips, and lingered for a moment. He then replaced it with a blatant, fake smile of energy and optimism. "It's nothing."

Silence reigned for a while. Shion looked at the window, but never stared at anything. His aimless eyes wandered everywhere, never actually stopping to gaze at something. Meanwhile, on the chair in front of him, Safu flipped the pages of the old book, reading random paragraphs on random pages.

The clock above the board struck 7:28. Inukashi entered two minutes later, and placed her bag behind Safu's seat. A few students followed.

She walked towards her two friends, and sat on Nezumi's vacant seat. "It really sucks that we weren't able to barge into the backstage or Nezumi's dressing room yesterday… Damn fangirls… If only they weren't there then I could have told that rascal how much he fooled almost everyone…" She slammed her fists against each then stretched her neck, and was laughing hard seconds later, "And oh, that kiss!"

"I think it's a fake kiss. Actors have a lot of tricks up their sleeves," Shion said.

"Where did you learn that?" Safu asked, "Nezumi again?"

Shion nodded.

"Fake kiss his ass!" Inukashi bawled.

Quarter to eight. The remaining students arrived one by one, including Nezumi.

He stared at Inukashi, who refused to move. "Excuse me, Your Royal Highness, but this poor servant of yours wishes to sit upon his chair by the window side. Now, if you'll excuse this hapless slave," he said sarcastically, as was his habit. Or rather, character.

"Oh, here comes the cod of an actor," Inukashi snarled, "You did an excellent job there, fraud. Onstage, you were like a fragile princess who could never hurt anyone, but in real life, you're a foulmouthed and uncouth rascal. The benefits of being an actor, eh? But that kiss! Tell me, how does it feel to be kissed a fellow man?"

"Fuck off, cur. Pun intended," Nezumi said, staring at the dark girl nonchalantly.

Inukashi was seething with anger.

"Oh look, the mongrel bared its crude fangs. I'm scared," he said as emotionless as ever.

"Hmph. I bet your mother failed to educate you."

"And I bet your mama is as illiterate as the dog keeper in front of me."

"W-Why you! You'll pay for insulting my mother!"

"See? She took the 'your mother' joke seriously. Your uneducated mama must not have taught you how to discern jokes from actual statements."

"YOU SWINE!"

The whole class craned their necks towards them.

"Now, now, calm it, you two," Shion tried to pacify, "The teacher shall arrive at moment. You don't want to get detention, don't you?"

"Safu, let's go," Inukashi said, still glaring daggers at Nezumi. They both returned to their seats, and the other students went back to their businesses.

"What's it with you two? You seem to be fighting a lot recently. You're not like this before," Shion enquired as Nezumi settled down.

"None of your concern," Nezumi responded coldly.

Shion fought hard to stop being browned off, and succeeded. "Nezumi, if you're still sulking about that-"

"Shut up."

The actor's caustic remarks took Shion by surprise. When he recovered, he stated, "If you really hate what I did—or me—that much, then I won't pester you any longer. I'm trying to be patient and not be affected by your patronisation, but you're not helping at all."

Nezumi stared at the white-haired boy beside him, looking a bit struck. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but the teacher walked in, and everyone turned their attention to the ageing man in front of them.

"Good morning class," he said in a voice swaying between young and old, "Today's activity shall be about a library research with your chosen partner. Now, before I elaborate the details of your lesson, find yourselves a partner first."

The class began buzzing. In front, Inukashi firmly gripped Safu's arm (who was about to call Shion).

"We're partners, right?" Inukashi threatened with an evil smile, "You wouldn't leave me alone to that rascal or anyone here, would you?"

"Y-yes… You're absolutely right…" Safu gave in.

Three minutes has passed, and those without partners were cramming.

A random guy approached Shion. "Hey Shion, mind partnering with me?"

Said boy pondered for a while, then answered hesitatingly, "Yeah, sure."

And the random guy went back to his company of scallywags.

Nezumi clicked his tongue and grabbed Shion's attention. "Can't you see? That's our class most infamous sloth. He just wants to pair with you because you're the top of the class, and because of that, he assumes that you'll do everything. Can't you use that intelligence of yours in situations like this?"

"…That's none of your concern," Shion repeated Nezumi's earlier answer, bending his head down and letting his fringe cover his red eyes.

Nezumi almost sighed. He hates sighing. Sighing intentionally was a different matter, though. He hates those kinds of sighs that leave his mouth unknowingly.

He should never sigh, because it creates an opening; a vulnerability. It is a sign of weakness. That was the old woman's dying message to him **(2)**.

Just then, a provocative flirt asked him to be her research partner. "Whatever you wish," was Nezumi's answer.

After some minutes, the teacher ordered his students to be quiet and listen as he expounded the activity. "You'll go to the library today with your chosen partner and choose a _thick_ classical book to your liking."

The class groaned. They knew what was coming.

"But in consideration of the upcoming school festival, book reviews are to be submitted one month from now, which is February 24th. Just remember, you may either choose a play, a portfolio of an author, epic, novel, as long as they're _long_ classics. Now, you may go."

**x.x.x.x**

"Seriously, Shion, why did you pick him as a partner? He'll just put all the responsibility on you! Or do you want me to feed him to my dogs?" Inukashi happily suggested.

"A-ah… No t-thanks…" he politely declined, "No one asked me to their partner-"

"Whoah, what's happening between you and Nezumi? You're not talking to each other recently," she asked like a gossiper.

"Hey Inukashi! I've found a seemingly good book!" Safu said upon her entrance at the scene. She gave the small and rather thin book to her partner.

"But Mr. White said that it should be—Damn, what's with this ant-like font size?" said the long-haired one.

"What book is that?" Shion asked.

"Edgar Allan Poe?" same dark girl said, "Never heard before. Though I have dogs named Edgar, Allan, and Poe…"

"How about you, Shion, what did you find? And oh, condolences for having chosen an irresponsible partner," Safu said sincerely.

"I'm just on my way to find one," he said, "Do you mind if you help me look for a book?"

"Sure," both girls agreed.

They scanned several bookshelves, looking for not just a book, but a tome. After about five rows of bookshelves, Shion stopped.

"Something caught your attention?" Safu enquired.

He didn't answer. He just walked towards the slightly bulging tome which seemed to be calling out to him. Compared to the other volumes on the shelf, it was new. The cover wasn't brown or yellow, nor the pages that managed to peek out. It was a clean shade of sky blue, which bore the title 'No. 6' in white. He slowly lifted his hand to reach the tome, and was surprised when he saw another hand reaching for it.

"N-Nezumi!" he exclaimed as he recognised the person who appeared to be wanting the same book.

"Go away, you foul-spoken bastard! Shion was here first!" Inukashi spat.

"As you wish. I never said that I wanted this suspicious book for the review, anyway," Nezumi replied.

"Suspicious?" Safu said.

"Notice all the books in this shelf?" Shion said, "All are old, save for this protruding one. You really can't help but notice it."

"Let me see," the short-haired girl said, "No. 6? What's this?"

"Give me," Nezumi said, grabbing the book from Safu, "I've never heard of this one. And there's no name of the author, too **(3)**."

Nezumi flipped the book to the first page, and as expected, they were greeted by a blank page. He turned the book until he reached the story proper.

"Seems like the prologue," he mumbled.

"Let me see," Inukashi said, "Read it aloud."

"Don't like to."

"Give it to us or recite it."

"This whole thing?"

"Take it or leave it," Inukashi said.

"Fine."

The story began with a four-line stanza, and Nezumi decided to read it first. It was entitled '_Passage of Arrival_'.

"_Through the Passage and Gyte of Six_

_Shall begin the most dangerous of your travels_

_So be prepared before entering the Kingdom of Saffrix_

_Or you wouldn't see your reward as it unravels."_

And before they knew it, the four of them were sucked into the tome.

**III.**

When they woke up, a blinding light hit their eyes, and their backs and rears ached.

"W-what happened?" Shion asked. If rhetorically, no one knew.

They were in what appeared to be the entrance to a forest. They stood up, swayed for second, and when they gathered their bearings, dusted their clothes.

"As far as I can remember, we were reading that passage from the book and…" Safu answered Shion's earlier question, ignoring whether it's supposed to be rhetorical or not.

"We were sucked into the book!" Shion gasped.

"Into the book?" Safu and Inukashi repeated.

"Cool," the actor stated.

"What's so cool about this?" Inukashi snapped, "We were thrown into some sort of… Some sort of different world, or dimenshion, and you're saying that it's cool?"

"Calm down!" Nezumi mollified, "We can work this out somehow. But don't you think that it'd be nice to look around? It's not every day that you get transported to other worlds."

"Look at what kind of village is it," Shion said.

They looked where Shion was looking.

"I see," Nezumi said, "You're saying that it's not safe to ask around. This appears to be a place which came out straight from the medieval era, or 14th or 15th or whatever century. Could be Victorian or Elizabethan London, too. This is like a place in history were modern technology is yet to be developed. At least in our sense of 'modern technology' though. Furthermore, it's a village near the forest, so this is completely hypothetical. I just based this from the kind of houses here and the clothes which hung from the clothesline there," he pointed his finger to the clothesline's direction, and added, "Villages near the forests in our world aren't this underdeveloped."

"But how are we going to get back?" Safu questioned, "Do you mind if I consult that book?"

"Book?" said Nezumi.

"Yes, that book you're holding in your left hand."

The blue-black haired boy looked at bit surprised initially, then amazed, later. "I didn't notice that I'm still holding it."

"It brought us in, so it should bring us out, too."

"Hold it. Who said I'd like to back to our world immediately?"

"Shut up, you rascal, and let us think of a way to get back!" Inukashi stepped in.

"I hope you won't start yet another fight," Shion said, "Anyway, I believe that it'd be safer if we were to go home."

"But the adventure—" Nezumi said.

"The three of us prefer to go back. Majority wins," Inukashi droned.

"Fine. You three go back. I'm staying here."

"But Nezumi, you might be in danger!" Shion said.

"And how is my safety any of your concern?"

Shion fell silent.

"He's just trying to be considerate of you! Every time someone shows you kindness, you reward them with biting remarks. Is that your way of showing that you're strong?" Safu exclaimed, "Shion is not being himself these past days because of some stupid fight with you. You're also quarrelling a lot with Inukashi. Would you be please so kind as to swallow your pride?"

"Safu, stop that—" said Shion.

"But—"

"Okay kids, stop it!" a man's voice said. When they looked around, there came out from the forest a man in Earth's definition of 'formal wear', only that his is tattered. There were also a few cuts on his face and limbs.

"You… Are you from the same world as ours?" Safu asked, the anger ebbing away, "You're wearing the uniform of an Erudire Academy personnel…"

"Why of course! I'm also from Erudire Academy like you. I worked at the Office of Public Relations, Advertising Divishion," answered the man, noticing the uniform the four wore.

"Worked? Not 'work'?" Safu said.

But before the man could answer, Inukashi stepped in.

"Oh… How did you get in here, anyway? It looks like you've been in some sort of trouble."

"Yeah, stinephants chasing me…" was the man's answer to Inukashi's question.

"Stine what?"

"Stinephants. Wild boars with little antlers and elephant ears."

"Is there such thing?"

"In our place, none, but in this world, there are. It's actually a pretty common forest beast."

"What were you doing in the forest, anyway? And how did you manage to get here? And what's your name?" Shion enquired.

"Easy, easy," said the man, "As I have said earlier, I worked in the Accounting Office of Erudire Academy. Call me Charlie. As to what I'm doing in the forest… I was looking for herbs to sell in my shop, but a pack of stinephants chased me. They were just too many, and I'm out of repelling incense. Curse their migration period…"

"And how did you get here? I believe that is the third time we asked you that." Nezumi asked irritably.

"Through the Book you're holding."

"This?" Nezumi said, showing the book.

"Yes… I reckon that that's the only way in and out of this place. Now, would you like to go to my place for a more comfortable interrogation?" Charlie proposed good-naturedly.

**x.x.x.x**

Charlie brought them to his quarters. It was the last house before the forest. A sign outside said 'Charlie's Healing Supplies'. When the quartet entered, they were first greeted by shelves upon shelves of jars and vial racks and other containers. Some were liquid, and the others were plant parts neatly placed inside visible packs. All bore labels stating what is this concoction or plant (part) called, and what they do. There was also a counter on the far left side of the shop, and Charlie brought them to the door behind the counter.

He motioned for them to sit around the dining table at the room's centre. The kitchen was at the north-western side, and a humble bed and armoire were at the opposite direction. There was a door which led to the backyard, a door at the west, and another one at the east.

"This door on the left side is the bathroom, and the ones on the right leads to my working area where I make my potions," Charlie explained upon seeing his guests wandering, "Do you mind if I first change? Well, into this world's clothes."

The quartet consented. He went out to the backyard and returned with tea and biscuits after a while. "Now, interrogate away, young ones!" he said energetically.

"Why do you keep on saying that you _worked_ at the Academy, and not _work_?" Safu questioned for the second time (because she was ignored the first time), then ate a biscuit afterwards.

"To begin, I was really hesitant to wear these at first, but I had no choice; I just came out of the lavatory, found out that all of my clothes were hung, and none of them are dry yet. So I begrudgingly wore the only remembrance I have of Earth; who wants to wear wet clothes, anyway? But now, they're ripped into pieces…" he explained sadly, "My uniform at the Academy now no longer wearable… Anyway, since you can see that I've established a quite decent life here, you can presume that I am no longer a denizen of Earth. I left that wretched place after our so-called friends betrayed us… And that is a different story, so ask the next query, if you don't mind."

"Okay…" Safu said.

"It's my turn," Inukashi declared, "So you're saying that you're living here now, am I correct?"

"That's right, Madam," Charlie confirmed.

"Then, my question. Where are we now?"

"My shop, of course, at the North Block."

"North Block?"

"This is the Kingdom of Saffrix. The capital is called No. 6, because the Council of Six presides there. Outside No. 6 are four districts; **(4) **the North Block, where 65% of Saffrix's woodlands and mountains are located, place of the most effective potions and herbs; the East and South Block, home of the Beasts and farmlands, and the largest supplier of the Kingdom's foods; and West Block, the training grounds of VCs, in parties or solo flights. VCs may train anywhere, but the West Block is the best place because it's like the whole of Saffrix condensed into a district. No. 6, on the other hand, is where most shops are to be found—armours, weaponry, some healing aids… Things like that. It's also the place for changing jobs, registering to become a VC, official VC tournaments, guilds, and where the Moon Drop and Correctional Facility are."

"To sum it up, this is the Kingdom of Saffrix, No. 6 is the capital, and there are four blocks 'round it," summarised Inukashi, "Yet what's all those terms you've mentioned— VC, Council of Six, Moon Drop, and Correctional Facility?"

Charlie hid his amazement upon Inukashi's memorisation of the new terms she just heard. He then continued, "VC stands for Venturing Citizen. They are the ones who complete misshions for rewards, or join competitions, or travel across the lands. You can choose any job you want—swordsman, archer, acolyte, you name it. The Council of Six is the ruler of Saffrix. Yes, no Royal Highnesses in here. Moon Drop is the City Hall. Correctional Facility is like a prison. You'll know more once you go there."

"So basically this is like an RPG world," Nezumi said.

"Well, if you put it that way," answered Charlie.

"And now, answer my hanging question. You said the book brought you here. How?"

"I found it at the library. I was looking for the newly-released Advertising Book at that time when I saw it lying on the floor, wide open. I took it, read something, and then I was transported in a public loo at No. 6. I didn't know what happened, so I didn't leave the stall and listened for a while, and found out that this place is a lot different than ours. Then I went back to the Book and found a passage different from the one I read before, and got back to Earth. I was fascinated, and did a little experiment, going in and out of Saffrix. The results told me that to return to Earth, you need to be at the spot where you first arrived, and read the Passage of Departure. Initial spots differ every time. The Book remains in your clutches whichever world you go, unless you lose it. To go to the Kingdom, just read the Passage of Arrival.

"When those scoundrels betrayed us, I sought refuge here with another treachery-victim. He didn't like it in here, though, so I gave the Book to him, and went back to Earth.

"I guess that's all you need to know about Saffrix. The rest is for you to explore, should you wish to stay here. Any more questions?"

"I do," Shion said, "What's happening at our world? Do people notice our absence?"

"According to my experiment," Charlie replied, "They don't. They're just the same as you left them. I even think that the time stops. All that vanishes is the Book."

"Who created this tome, anyway? Surely, he must have knowledge of the two different worlds," Safu said, sipping her tea.

"I don't know," Charlie said, "No one noticed that I'm from a different world, and I think they don't know about Earth's existence either."

A bell chimed.

"Looks like I've got customers!" he said, standing up, "I'll be back in a jiffy. You can observe, or eavesdrop, if you want."

The quartet looked at one another.

"I don't see why we wouldn't," Nezumi said with a smirk, "We're staying after all."

"Who said we're staying?" Inukashi spat.

Charlie smiled at them and went to his shop.

"Why, it's the Handsome Party!" Charlie said at the other side of his house.

"Handsome?" Nezumi asked disbelievingly, "So you call bucked teeth men handsome? My rats are a lot more good-looking than them."

"Let me see!" Inukashi said, shoving Nezumi out of the keyhole's front, "Yuck! And look, they're doing all those 'buff men' poses! Some ugly bunch of people we've got here!"

"Back off," Nezumi said, resuming to his initial position at the keyhole's front, and listened.

"Changed guilds? Why?" Charlie asked.

"The Council closed it down," said a man sadly, "Said it's too weak."

"I see…" Charlie said sympathetically, "What guild did you join now, eh?"

"The Edelweiss Guild!" same man beamed.

"E-Edelweiss Guild? Congratulations, Adonis, that's one of the most popular guilds in all of Saffrix!"

"Thanks, old chap," Adonis answered.

"I feel like puking," Nezumi said, "That ugly man? Adonis? Who are they fooling, my mice? No, mutt, this spot is mine."

"A party as good-looking and famous and talented as ours shouldn't have any problems in getting into a guild. We miss our old one though… Anyway, it's in the past, and we should focus at the present, right, Narcissus, Ganymede, Dorian, and Gilderoy **(5)**?"

Nezumi covered his mouth and shuddered from laughing.

"Are you alright, Nezumi?" Shion asked, lowering himself to pat the other's back.

After some minutes of 'convulsing', Nezumi was finally 'recuperating'. He let out a few tiny laughs before talking. "Have you heard that, Shion? Those hideous men calling themselves with such names?"

"Y-Yeah," Shion said.

"Now I want to stay here more and rub the truth on their horrid faces." Nezumi said darkly.

"Like what I keep on saying—" Inukashi said.

"We're staying. We can always get back as long as we're with the book and the initial spot!" Nezumi declared.

"—we are _not_ going to stay here!" she continued.

He ignored her, and looked into the keyhole again. "Gold chips. Silver coins. We'd make a fortune in our world if we bring those there."

Inukashi quickly jostled her way. "Are you sure they're real?"

"In a world like this, they use bronze, silver, and gold as currency. I reckon that it's safe to assume that they're authentic."

The dark girl stepped aside and thought. "Sure, we're scholars of the Academy, but once we leave the gates of the institution, we return to our depraved lives…"

Nezumi's countenance turned serious. "Who's in with me about staying here?"

No one raised their hands.

"No problem. I'll remain here alone."

"On second thought, I think I'd like to go with you," Shion said firmly.

"Shion!" Safu said, "What are you thinking? This could be dangerous!"

"It might be dangerous here, so I thought I'd help Nezumi out…" he said shyly.

"If you're going, then I'm going, too," Safu stated.

They all looked at Inukashi. "I get it, I get it! I'm going too!"

"We're all set, then" Nezumi announced, "All we need is to do is go to No. 6 and find jobs."

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx**

After Charlie sent them last words of warnings, notes, and explications, he gave the quartet each a generous piece of plain cloth. He told them that he didn't have any robes which would fit them, and Earthly clothes at Saffrix would attract a lot of attention. So Nezumi and the gang didn't have any choice but to literally drape the clothes over their almost-naked bodies. But Shion thought of transforming the cloths into cloaks, so this is what they did. It's a little risky, though, should their uniforms be exposed. However, Charlie said that a group of cloaked individuals is not a rare sight in this magical world. So then, they left his house, said their goodbyes and thanks, and ventured out to No. 6.

**x.x.x.x**

The journey towards the capitol wasn't a smooth one. Sure, Charlie's directions were accurate, the money he lent them was just enough, and their cloak-wearing activity wasn't too much of a fuss, but encountered all sorts of mischief all throughout the way. Not that Charlie didn't warn them, though.

They almost got soaked by a lady who threw a pail of water from above. Wild beasts, which they assumed were Saffrix's vershion of dogs, mistook them for a large chunk of meat. Gangs—unregistered parties, as was said by their temporary host—almost robbed them; but thanks to Nezumi who knocked their souls out. They almost revealed their clothes, too.

But thankfully, they arrived at No. 6 (barely) alive. Before they entered the gates they noticed the thick and high wall surrounding the city, separating it from the Four Blocks. Upon entrance the guards blocked them first, then questioned their motives. They asked them for an ID of citizenry, but they had none. The healing shop owner said that No. 6 residents have citizenry IDs with them, and if you're not a Capitol resident, a letter of consent must be presented to enter. However, the consenting individual must be well-known. And thanks to whatever supernatural being they believe in that Charlie is quite popular because of his shop. They did what Charlie advised; the quartet told them that they were applying for VC jobs. They showed them a parchment of Charlie's letter and signature. 'One does not simply walk into No. 6 **(6)**,' the guards said.

They then headed to the Moon Drop, which is the City Hall, where they could register for a VC card.

"Have you thought of what jobs to take?" asked Safu as they browsed through the list of possible jobs.

"I'll be a rogue," Nezumi said, "Swift movements, stealth attacks, high-power offences, and effective socialisation are all on me."

"I think I want to be a cleric," Shion said, "I wouldn't be much help in the offence, and this brochure says that a party needs at least one healer and supporter."

The girls sighed. They still haven't thought of a job.

"In this case I think I'm better off as an Invoker," Inukashi said, "I love dogs, after all, and summoning beasts is somehow related to my love for canines. How about you, Safu?"

The person in question replied, "It is stated here that mages are highly intelligent, but physically weak. They can deal high-damage attacks, set up barriers—oh, hey Shion, it says here that you can also perform defensive spells!—and support. Pretty much like a cleric, only that I can attack, and cannot heal."

Once set for a job, they lined up before a counter, filled out forms, and got summoned into a room. A panel interview was held, questioning them about their motives ('Adventure,' said Nezumi), why they chose that job ('Because I believe that I'm a smart individual', Safu answered), and so on. After the interview—more like interrogation—they were each given a pamphlet about their chosen careers and a map and brochure about Saffrix. They were also told that to be an official VC, they must return to the counter were they answered the forms, and give the clerks the panel's evaluations.

When they asked why there were no written or field tests, they were told that before, people undergo written and practical tests first before becoming a registered VC. But sometimes, VCs change their jobs, and they are forced to undergo exams again; besides, the entrance examination is no match for the real world. So after numerous pleas and petitions, the Council announced that exams are to be obliterated from the entrance process; however, guilds were formed to test them instead. No weak VC can enter a guild, so they were left with no choice but to train first.

After becoming a registered VC, and having been given a card, they fought about staying a bit more and going home.

"But we can find clothes here!" Nezumi argued.

"We all agreed to become a VC," Inukashi said, "So now you'll agree with us. We will go back to Earth then come here later."

They were still quibbling about staying or returning when Shion suggested they get back to Earth for an hour and find clothes suited to Saffrix. Then they'd meet in front of Academy and resume to their lives as VCs.

Nezumi was reluctant at first, but gave in. "Just make sure that you'll show up or else I'm gonna leave you."

Shion took the book from him. "It's in my hands now. We will return it to the library whenever we can so no one goes alone."

Nezumi scowled.

By the time went back to forest at North Block, stars were high up in the sky. They met Charlie again and accounted their tales of registration. He said that if they could bring him cherry cakes, which he loved so dearly, he'd lend them money again.

They gathered around the forest front and read the Passage of Departure.

"_Through the Passage and Gyte of Six_

_Shall end the most dangerous of your travels_

_So be prepared as you leave the Kingdom of Saffrix_

_Or you couldn't claim your reward as it unravels."_

And they were back at the place where smell of old volumes wafted through the air.

_**tbc**_

* * *

**A/N: **

**(1):** I really don't know whether it's the right or left shoe Cinderella lost, but let's just pretend that it's the right one for the sake of this fanfiction. XDXD

**(2):** Just found it in No. 6's translation at 9th-ave. blogspot search/ label/ no.6 You know what to do. :3 XDXD

**(3):** We all know that it's Asano Atsuko-sensei who wrote the brilliant No. 6, but then again, this is a fanfic. XDXD

**(4):** Statistics of the Blocks also based on their given stats at the translation. Link given at (2).

**(5):** In case you haven't noticed, Adonis, Narcissus, Ganymede, Dorian, and Gilderoy are all names of pretty boys. Gilderoy Lockhart is Harry and company's egotistic and annoying Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Chamber of Secrets. It's just the name (first name, specifically) that I used and nothing more. I also don't think that he's pretty, but I can't think of another 'handsome' bloke from literature. XDXD

**(6):** Yes, it's 'One does not simply walk into Mordor', but I took the liberty to revise it according to this fic. Will not be used anymore. XDXD

(I know, this is ultra lame. Sorry ._.)

* * *

_Chapter Two: Purple Hyacinth_


End file.
